


People Change

by lorraineblake



Series: Silver Linings Dreams [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alpha Sherlock, Alpha Sherrinford, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Feral Behavior, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega John, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, seriously guys it´s just porn and babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 02:46:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4590126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorraineblake/pseuds/lorraineblake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Watson has been promised to Sherlock Holmes since they were children, they are supposed to get married, bond and breed, but when Sherlock´s older brother appears in John´s life, there´s no much that the detective can do against the aparent chemestry between them two. Takes after the events that happened during Chapter 6 of Two Halves of a Missing Whole</p>
            </blockquote>





	People Change

**Author's Note:**

> An extra chapter of the Silver Lining series, this DO NOT form part of the "canon" of the series, it´s more of a "What If" situation and it´s only a One-Shot. You do not extrictly required to read Two Halves of a Missing Whole to understand this but it will confuse you if you don´t, if you wish to try and read it as a solo go ahead but it will make more sense if you read the fic first.
> 
> If you haven´t read it, here´s the link: http://archiveofourown.org/works/1062446/chapters/2130468
> 
> That being said, enjoy.

John was nervous. He still couldn’t believe he had accepted Sherlock´s brother’s offer after all. At the beginning of the whole thing, the doctor was apprehensive over the idea, he was too used to the younger Holmes, the man who was chosen to be his mate since he was young, but now he had a real opportunity to escape such commitment, in a totally different way than before when he ran away to join the army. But Sherrinford had something magnetic about him, and the young doctor couldn’t help but to be drown in by that force.

With the fast passage of time, and Sherrinford going away a couple of days to have his rut in the safety of his own house, John grew suspicious, anxious, images of Sherrinford spending his rut with some strange, incredibly good looking, posh Omega in his apartment, God, in his bed, invaded his mind. Maybe the Alpha found his perfect mate during that time, maybe he would come by the next week telling him that his offer was off the table now, that he was taken by other perfect specimen of an Omega, one better than John could ever be. The soldier found himself restless and jealous. John could never say he was in love with Sherrinford but the chemistry between them was so thick you could smell it in the air, literally, even Sherlock got over his own pride to admit how overwhelming it was.

So when Sherrinford finally appeared the next week, with his tailored grey suit and his famous smile on his handsome face, John was expecting the worse. But the man approached John with his natural warmth and a simple “So… Shall we bond?”

John couldn´t believe the Alpha still wanted to mate him; John directed a wry look at Sherlock, sitting right next to him, eating his toast. The younger Alpha wanted to punch Sherrinford right on his face, (all over again, mind you) but John managed to stop him by accepting with a final yes.

It took Sherlock a couple of weeks, and a stern scolding from Mycroft and his mother, for him to get over the fact that John had chosen his oldest brother instead of him, and even then the man tried to keep himself out John´s way as if the doctor was incubating some kind of disease. It made John feel guilty but the soft words of Violet reminded him that if Sherlock wasn’t going to take him as his bond mate then the detective didn’t have any say in the matter.

Now, John stood inside his bedroom, hands playing mindlessly with the edge of his robe and teeth biting his lower lip nervously. He was only an hour away from his heat, and the food and water was already placed carefully and strategically inside the bedroom, right beside the enormous bed. John was bathed and well fed by the time the double doors opened to show the tall figure of Sherrinford Holmes wearing nothing but a baggy pajama pants.

“Nervous, John?” the Alpha asked with a playful grin.

John nodded pathetically, not knowing if he was able to speak without messing up the words.

“Don´t be,” Sherrinford reassured “I´ve seen Omegas through a heat before, it´s quiet messy but I can promise you that it’s… an experience,” he finished with a soft voice and an amused undertone.

John swallow a big gulp of air, still insecure, but he managed to raise from the bed and walk in front of the other man. Sherrinford must have noted his concern, for he got closer to him and embraced him with both arms, pulling him flush against his firm chest.

“I hate this,” the soldier whispered against him, “I´m not like this. Not usually.”

Sherrinford chuckled under his breath.

“It´s fine, love,” he promised, “you are an Omega only an hour away from your heat, your senses are telling you to seek protection, nothing more.”

The blonde immediately calmed at the words, finding them soothing and strangely familiar; the smell that the Alpha was giving was calling him, and as close to his heat as he was, it was nearly intoxicating. A low moan escaped his mouth without permission and John turned red in mortification.

Sherrinford laughed loudly at the sound of John´s voice and allowed both his powerful hands to roam the firm back of the soldier with fondness.

“Why don´t we move to the bed, hm?” he asked while separating himself from the doctor´s body.

John nodded and walked to the bed with sudden weariness, his muscles stretching and contracting over and over, waiting for his heat to finally appear. The Omega felt a little bit silly wearing the robe, it was basically useless since in mere moments he would be shamelessly naked, asking the Alpha to do unspeakable things to him, so he untied the lace at the front and with a swift shoulder movement got rid of it. He crawled on top of the big comfortable bed and once he got himself well settled he griped the sheets into fists, nervous and slightly embarrassed.

Sherrinford grinned like a kid on Christmas, the look in his eyes showing that he liked what he saw, and couldn´t help but let out a little chuckled between his teeth.

“Oh my,” the man started, “but aren´t you a delicious little thing?”

The Alpha approached the bed but stopped before climbing up to get rid of his pants. The material fell to the floor with a soft sound and John almost felt his breath taken away by the fact that Sherrinford wasn´t wearing any underwear beneath the fabric. There, in front of him, was a half hard massive Alpha cock. He couldn’t remember Sherlock´s very well, since his last heat was a bit of a blur, but he was sure that couldn´t be any bigger than Sherrinford´s. That would have been a monstrosity.

“Ready, love?” the Alpha teased with a smirk before finally climbing up the bed and approaching John with a dangerous grin on his beautiful, masculine face.

It was relatively strange for an Alpha to kiss his or her Omega during a heat, it simply didn’t happen. During a heat or a rut, the Alpha was an animal, in every sense of the word, he or she lost all inhibition and sought only pleasure, driven by the instinct to possess and breed, it was all very primal. Being an Omega in heat wasn’t any better, you felt vulnerable and breakable, so dependent that it grazed into the pathetic. An Omega during estrus only looked for relief and the need to be taken and claimed was overwhelming. So when Sherrinford came close to kiss John slowly and carefully, reaching with his hand to cup John´s cheek sweetly, the good doctor almost chocked with surprise. The man must have been holding himself back with a massive amount of self-control, any Alpha would have knocked him down already, ready to plow him and stake his claim, but instead the older man took his time, caressing John´s skin as if the soldier was the most precious thing on earth, touching and feeling with such tenderness the doctor could feel as if he was loved and wanted.

Slowly John started to spread himself over the bed, getting comfortable and drunk in the feeling of Sherrinford smell and warmth. The Alpha must have taken the hint, because he quickly rearranged himself over John´s body, making his touches more demanding and possessive, not only caressing and kissing anymore, but consuming John´s mouth with incredible mastery and making sure that his hands set the Omega´s skin on fire.

The Alpha drove his mouth slowly down John´s neck, soft lips touching skin and a wet tongue leaving traces up and down the clavicle, instinctively, John threw his head back and bared his neck for Sherrinford to touch and kiss, and the Alpha took the token gladly, lapping at every shed of skin visible. The soldier´s hand flew onto the brown mass of perfect hair of the Alpha´s head. He was delighted and surprised by the softness of it, but his locks of hair were nothing like the soft curls of Sherlock´s. John didn’t have any more time to think about comparing the brothers Adonis-like appearances when the brown haired man started sucking at his nipples playfully, like a child on a lollipop.

“Ah!” John moaned with surprise, feeling the wet hot tongue flick the sensitive nubs.

“You like that?” Sherrinford chuckled under his breath, knowing exactly what he was doing and repeating the motion over again.

John couldn’t help himself but groaned, trying to conceal his pleasure, not giving Sherrinford the satisfaction to hear him enjoying himself that much.

“Let me hear you,” the Alpha growled possessively.

Sherrinford pulled the sheet underneath John´s already sweaty body, feeling the heat finally starting as John´s judgment began to flatter, an urge of animalistic proportions to replace reason. The grey eyed man threw the thin fabric over them, covering them both, while he made a fast work of kissing and licking John´s abdomen until reaching his most intimate place.

John arched his body at the feeling of Sherrinford sucking his cock, going up and down, lapping with his clever tongue and including soft touches of his teeth from time to time. He had never met someone so good at sex before. If Sherrinford was trying to impress John´s with his skills in bed, he would be delighted to know that he was succeeding.

The Alpha continued to suck John´s off rhythmically, going up and down, tasting the pulsing flesh and allowing the Alpha´s scent to madden him with pleasure and excitement for what was to come. The soldier was about to beg the Alpha to stop, almost admitting that the pleasure was too much and that he didn’t want to come like that, but he was too afraid; afraid of exposing his weakness for this incredibly handsome genius of a man who was currently driving him crazy with not only overflowing passion but with an incredible tenderness and care that he had never thought could be possible for an Alpha during an Omega´s heat.

Sherrinford must have realized of his current existential crisis, because a couple of big warm hands dove from John´s legs to his chest, making the soldier stared at the Alpha who was looking at him with such adoration that John thought he must be dreaming. Such love couldn’t be possible, at least not like this. Sherrinford reassuring hands traveled back to his sides so his thumbs could softly stroke the rapidly softening skin of his abdomen, and for a second John felt like crying.

“Everything is going to be all right,” the Alpha promised, “it’s me. It´s only me. It will always be me.”

With those words, so full of a promise that John had yet to discover the real meaning of, all the Omega´s defenses fell down like a curtain being pull to the floor, and with a soft but clear nod, he allowed Sherrinford to continue with his gentle love making.

Ten minutes letter, John was back to twisting and curling his body due to the enormous amount of pleasure that the Alpha was providing. His heat was completely on him by then and whatever was left of John´s reason quickly disappeared. He only retained enough clarity to move and follow the Alpha´s instructions.

With strong hands Sherrinford flipped John onto his belly and pulled his hips up, spreading his legs wide enough for him to seat himself between them, ready to seal the act that would bond them forever. The man, and even John himself, were far beyond foreplay and with a deep growl at the sight of John´s hole spreading lubrication, twitching and trying to compel the Alpha to mount and enter him, the brown haired man took his big long cock, lined it up with the ring of muscle. After three beats and a needy whine from John, the Alpha pushed home with a force that, in turn, pushed John forward, sliding on the sheets.

The sensation was too much, and Sherrinford had to stop to look at the roof with an open mouth of pleasure. John was incredibly tight, more so that he could ever remember experiencing before, but at the same time the soldier was slick enough for it to be comfortable, the man´s vagina throbbing and the inter muscles pulsing, pulling him in. The government official started pounding with an animalistic speed, without care for property or technique, only seeking the crest of his own pleasure.

“Oh, God, Yes!” the Alpha screamed at the feeling. “You´re so tight, God, and incredibly hot.”

John moaned as a response.

“You perfect little bitch!” the man continued, “take it, damn it, bloody take it. I know you want to, I know you want to take cock, that´s what you were made for, to take my sweet big cock into your sluty cunt”

The words were out before Sherrinford could stop them, a collection of curses and obscenities that made John arch his back. Any other time John would have punched the Alpha that dare to speak to him in such a crude manner, but right now that kind of filth was all he needed and asked for. Sherrinford was groaning in his ear, whispering dirty words and promises of what was to come, pushing in and out violently, leaving John seeing stars.

John gripped the sheets with such force that he may as well have torn the fabric to shreds, eyes closed and mouth wide open, letting out sounds of pleasure and need, so much need. He was full, God so full, it was almost too much. Sherrinford´s cock was huge and it was hitting all the right places. The Alpha was so lost into the act than he didn’t notice the slight burns on John´s arms, not that John mined at the moment.

“Oh, God,” Sherrinford shuddered while still thrusting home inside of John´s slick channel, “fuck, this is too much…”

At this point, Sherrinford was speaking to himself, lost to instincts, John’s heat and his own rut gripping him. Suddenly, John let slip a whimper, a cold shudder traveled down his spine, and with a shout, the doctor came.

“Oh, no” the Alpha growled possessively, crouching down to talk by John´s ear, “this is not over, Omega. I´m just getting started. I know I can make you come again…”

“More?” John groaned in a way that sounded more of an incredulous complaint than an excited imploration.

“Much more,” the older man promised.

The thrusts became wild and furious, with John being drive back and forth in a fast motion, and Sherrinford´s muscular and toned body over the soldier´s back. The young doctor would have notice the weight if he wasn’t so consumed by the sparks of pleasure and over-sensitiveness he felt because of Sherrinford´s ministrations. Soon enough, John noticed that overbearing feeling again, those shudders that made his whole body tremble with delight. He was coming again.

“Godddddd…” Sherrinford slurred, “I´m going to get you so full of my pups, Omega, you won´t be able to walk, ah!” something told John that Sherrinford would have continued if his orgasm hadn´t interrupted and left him as a wordless animal in rut.

Sherrinford pushed John and held him down against the bed, trying to meld their bodies together, as if there was any more space left between them to breach. John heard Sherrinford whimper helplesslym moan and shout his name, like music to the Omega’s ears. John had had sex before, but it was never like this, better yet, he thought, it could never be like this ever again. The pleasure, the craving, the need, everything was heightened in magnitudes John never thought possible, for a moment, he questioned how he could ever have been afraid of something as glorious as this.

“Ssssssshit!” Sherrinford cursed with clenched teeth, strong hands clasping John´s thighs almost to the point of hurting, and the Alpha´s hips hardly pressed against his ass, not allowing any drop of come to get away, the knot inflating inside him, stretching the soldier and giving him a wave of pleasure and pain that it was almost too fantastic for this world. There was no way he wasn’t getting pregnant because of this, John wasn´t particularly thrill by the prospect of offspring, at least not yet, but he knew this was going to happen sooner or later, and after the number both of them had pulled with Omega Services there was no option left but to get with the program.

But none of that mattered, at least not now, not when he was feeling the pressure of Sherrinford´s hips on his ass, or the perfect weight of the Alpha’s body splattered on his back, groaning in his ears while he still, incredibly so, came inside him, filling him up. Hell, the idea of having to carrying Sherrinford pups made him shudder with excitement, made his Omega purr.

“Ah, ah…” Sherrinford whimpered, coming for the last time, allowing the last shot of his semen to enter John´s body and then slumped down, taking the soldier down with him over the bed.

“You are finally done?” John teased with a raspy chuckled.

Sherrinford answered with a deep similar laugh, throat sore with growling and shouting John´s name like there was no tomorrow.

“With you? Not on your life,” he promised.

John laughed at that and moved his head to kiss the older man´s nose with affection. Sherrinford turned his head at the feeling of the blonde´s lips to meet his mouth with his and kissed him passionately. It felt like an eternity, just lying there, kissing each other without second thoughts, naked and holding each other tight. Suddenly John felt a rush of warmth, from is feet to his face, his skin felt hot and sensitive all of the sudden, staring into Sherrinford eyes, all he could feel was need. Another wave of his heat was coming and he could feel it.

Sherrinford gave him a crooked smile.

“Shall we, darling?” he mocked while reaching for John to pull him down and lay himself over the doctor.

John only nodded, eyes filled with lust.

 

 

 

 

o.o

Sherlock was staring down at the crib, face emotionless. It wasn’t like something he’d never seen before, he could find them staring back at him while walking through the streets, or he had the chance of encounter them while working with Molly at Barts, all of them cuddled up and protected on their little cribs, lined up in the maternity ward. They were hardly remarkable. But this specific little creature was catching his attention rather easily.

“Do you like her?”

Sherlock turned to stare at the door. His brother, Sherrinford, was standing in the aisle, all neat and professional with his black suit and tie, polished shoes and carefully combed hair, he looked every bit the man that he pretended to be, the mighty M of MI6, the perfect copy of their father figure.

“What´s there to like or dislike?” Sherlock asked with his deep voice. “It’s just a baby.”

Sherrinford snorted and approached Sherlock and the rather enormous crib that contained the small body of a baby girl.

“Sherlock, for once in your life try to not be so clinical,” the older Alpha requested, “She is your niece.”

Sherlock stared back at the child, she was tiny, but then all babies were, with her little feet that moved senselessly and her hands clenched in diminutive fists that couldn’t hurt anybody no matter how she might try. This child was his niece, she had some part of his blood running through her veins, and she was a Holmes. Sherlock wouldn’t say any of it out loud but he was actually quiet taken with the sight of her, as silly as that was.

“She looks like John,” the detective remarked.

“She does.”

“And she looks like you too.”

“She is my daughter, after all,” Sherrinford reminded him as if the whole thing wasn’t obvious, which it was, “have you deleted all about genetics as well?”

“Not all of it,” Sherlock defended himself with a scoff and a rather murderous look “I´m a Chemist, it´s part of my job to understand blood and what´s in it.”

The government official almost replied sarcastically but preferred to keep his mouth shut, too mesmerized by the sight of his daughter pushing and pulling her own arms and legs to come with some ingenious insult for his younger brother. She was beautiful, his daughter. She was healthy, strong and smart, truly a Holmes. With her perfect big, dark blue eyes, the same shade as John´s and her golden hair, that Sherrinford knew it would turn the same shade of brown as his when she grew older, as he used to have the same shade of blonde when he was her age. There were so many parts of her that resembled both of them even now, the perfect mix of their features. She had his ears and the same hair texture as his, but she had John´s forehead and chin, and funny enough, Violet´s nose. She would be a beauty, this one.

“Do you already know what she is?” Sherlock´s voice rumbled in the room while the tall man was sat in a nearby chair and busily pulled something out of his long coat.

“Not smocking in here, Sherlock,” Sherinford warned controlled anger hidden in his voice.

“You´re avoiding the question…” the dark haired Alpha reminded him as he put the cigarettes back in his pocket with a scowl.

“No, I´m not,” Sherrinford snapped while holding a paper for Sherlock to see, “I got the results today, they’re right here.”

“And?”

The Brown haired man didn’t answer, he silently turned back to stare at the tiny figure of his daughter, so innocently quiet and quickly falling in sleep in her expensive crib. The cradle was too pompous even for Sherrinford’s liking: it was round and big enough to contain several babies with no problem, the bars were golden and a part of Sherrinford wondered if they actually were made of gold. There was a hook on the ceiling that held a soft white Egyptian fabric that fell over the crib, princess style and covered half of it from sight, protecting what was within, the pillows that held his daughter´s head were incredibly comfortable, all white and embroidered with the most beautiful figures of roses and hummingbirds; the whole thing was ridiculous to the extreme, even when it was breathtaking in its beauty. Surprisingly enough, it wasn’t his mother’s idea, it was his father’s, so proud to have an heir and granddaughter that he presented the luxurious thing the first day of the baby existence.

“Oh, I see…” Sherlock muttered with a drop of mocking, “she is an Omega, right?”

Sherrinford closed his eyes in despair, trying to remember than his little brother was only being his hateful self and forcing himself not to punch Sherlock in the face. It was getting hard these days.

The Alpha handed the detective the bunch of papers without even looking, and the young man took them with ease, glancing through the pages quickly enough, finding what he was expecting.

“Omega…” Sherlock said, “well, can´t say I´m surprised, but you know what father is going to say, right Sherrinford?”

“That she is no true heir, I know,” he said wearily.

“He wants an Alpha child, after all.”

“Well, sorry for him, he doesn’t get to choose,” Sherrinford said without emotion, “my child is an Omega female, that´s it.”

“The government will include her in the breeding program as soon as possible,” Sherlock continued as if he didn’t hear to his brother´s words.

“The hell with the government…”

“Sherrinford,” Sherlock warned with a wary look at his older sibling.

“I won’t allow them to touch my child” the man threatened, “they won’t force her into anything. Over my corpse they will.”

“The same way they forced John?” Sherlock asked without restraint.

Sherrinford turned so quickly that he almost snapped his neck, glaring at Sherlock daggers in his eyes, but the detective didn’t show any sign of acknowledging his brother´s rage, moving to stand casually over the crib, looking at the sleeping form of his niece without blinking, disinterested in anything around him. Sherrinford looked ready to jump him at any minute, knowing exactly what Sherlock implied with that comment, apparently still hurt that John had chosen Sherrinford to bond with instead of the raven haired man and that the two actually ended up not only bonding and marrying, but had a child together.

“How is he doing?” The younger sibling asked, still staring at the tiny form of the child, ignoring his brother´s temper.

Sherrinford seemed to snap out of his thunderous emotions for a minute, remembering the situation at Sherlock´s words. John. He was asking about John. John, who was currently trapped in a hospital bed and strapped with cables all over him, keeping him steady and probably alive. He had been like that for a couple of weeks now, weak and sick, unconscious only to spare him the pain of being awake, and Sherrinford could barely separate himself from him, the only person able to rip him out of that damn hospital room was Mycroft, ordering him to look after his daughter, the little child that was now fast asleep in front of him. The birth had been so easy, even with the pain that John went through, their daughter slipped into the world at the dark early morning, healthy and beautiful. John seemed okay, he was happy, delirious really, holding their daughter with so much love that for a minute Sherrinford felt like crying. Everyone was happy too, except for Sherlock, of course; he refused to see her or visit her until now. But for the great joy they had, the tragedy and sadness followed right after.

John went out to the city, something Sherrinford wasn’t really fond of; their baby was just a couple of weeks old and his Alpha possessiveness yelling at him to keep his new family close, to not let his mate wander out of his sight but John insisted, saying that he could damn well venture into the city for a couple of hours to buy some stuff he needed and to visit his sister for a while. So Sherrinford reluctantly let him go, their daughter was well fed by then and sound asleep and if she needed milk Sherrinford could always feed her from the bottle in John´s absence, everything was fine, really. Or at least that´s what they thought.

Just a couple of hours after John left, there was a call from the hospital, telling him that his mate has been in some kind of an accident, a car had run him over and disappeared without even calling an ambulance. John had almost died in the middle of street, bleeding out and broken but by some kind of miracle endured enough to make it to the hospital. He had been there since, strapped with cables and machines, and dosed with drugs so he couldn´t feel the pain of his body. Their daughter, so young and fragile herself, could sense the absence of her mother, sometimes she cried without reason, she wasn´t hungry or tired or dirty, she just needed her mother, and his warmth.

 _I miss him too, sweetheart_ Sherrinford thought with resignation. It has been weeks but the doctors were clear, John needed to rest and improve before they woke him up and see if there was any more damage than what was apparent. The Alpha couldn´t help but wonder if there was something wrong with John´s mind, if he would wake up confused and broken, and there was a part of him that was terribly afraid of what it was to come.

“Did you find out who did it?” Sherrinford suddenly ask, quiet but angry, breaking the sad silence that had befallen them both.

Sherlock didn’t respond immediately, he stood there, beside his older brother, looking down at the tiny child with Sherrinford´s hair and John´s eyes.

“Do you know who hurt John?” the raspy almost choked voice of the older Alpha filled the room with touched of agony and contained fury.

Sherlock didn’t move, didn’t turn or change his powerful stare over the little human being he was so carefully evaluating, but he answered the question with an apparently undisturbed voice that, while flat, was full with the same emotions that wrapped his brother´s heart.

“His name is Sebastian Moran, Alpha. Right hand of James Moriarty, more known in the criminal world as The Professor.”

That name made both men´s spines tremble for a moment, and Sherrinford had to grab the crib slats for steadiness so as to not just bent and choke on his own spit and bile. It was the name of a man who was known to be a terrorist, a murderer, a terrifying psychopath who rule the criminal underworld like it was his second nature if not his first. Whether it was his hatred against Sherrinford or Sherlock, since he was cruelly obsessed with both of the Holmes brothers almost equally, he was coming to destroy all that they held dear, in other words, to kill John Watson.

“Sherlock…” Sherrinford started with a wounded whisper.

“He won´t touch him. Not again,” the man´s rage was apparent now. “He won´t touch _them_.”

Sherlock suddenly turned violently from the crib and started walking away with clenched fists to the door, blood rushing quickly through his veins while Sherrinford could only stare at the back of the brother that held John dear just as much as he did.

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Was I thinking, should I make more extras from time to time aside from the main story? I was thinking in a chapter of Siger and Violet or of Quinton and James, stuff like that. But anyway, if you think it´s a good idea send me your request of "extras" and "what if´s" that would be good for you and I´ll think about it. This does not mean I´m not gonna continue the Two Halves of a Missing Whole story, a new chapter will be posted soon :)


End file.
